Gordon Freeman
Gordon Freeman 'is a is a character from Valve’s ''Half-Life video game series. In the first game of the series, Gordon is forced to fight for his survival and save those within Black Mesa after an experiment goes horribly wrong and causes a Resonance Cascade. In the second game, Gordon is thrust twenty years into the future and joins the Resistance in an attempt to bring down the Combine, a multidimensional empire that came to Earth after the events of the first game. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Freeman is a professional wrestler currently signed to Universal Character Association (UCA). Background * '''Series: Half-Life * Species: Human * Age: 27 * Height: 6’1” * Weight: 237 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UCA * Debut: 2013 * Status: Active * Billed from: Black Mesa * Allies: Chell (girlfriend), Wheatley, G-Man (manager) * Rivals: Wolfgang, Christopher House, Slender Man, Timmy Turner * Twitter Handle: @OneFreeMan Professional wrestling career Universal Character Association Feud with Wolfgang In the weeks leading up to Royal Reckoning, mysterious and cryptic vignettes aired on Monday Night Flame, which had the voice of a man speak about another man and what he had gone through, what he was made out to be, how he was once a normal man, and the potential he had, the man being described never having his face fully shown, always within a very dimly lit room. Eventually, the last vignette before Royal Reckoning would greatly hint at who was the person with the phrase “So, at Royal Reckoning…Wake up…Mr. Freeman…Wake up and…smell the ashes.” At Royal Reckoning, during the Royal Rumble Match, Gordon Freeman would make his debut in UCA at #14, and would quickly establish himself as a powerful force as he would take down all in his way, even delivering a Resonance Cascade to the 300 lb. Yoshi before eliminating him. Gordon would go on to have a great performance in the Rumble, managing to stay dominant in his own right and lasting for nearly 15 minutes until he met the monster himself, Bowser. Gordon Freeman would stun many as he managed to actually go toe-to-toe with Bowser and even bring him down when Bowser was on a roll, but eventually found himself eliminated by Bowser after a defiant stand. The next night on Monday Night Flame, Gordon Freeman would answer the open challenge of the returning Bully, Wolfgang. Wolfgang would try to intimidate Gordon Freeman, but Gordon simply replied with a fist straight to the jaw and starting the match. Gordon would come within inches of victory, but Wolfgang would DQ himself with a low blow and lay out Gordon with a Wolf’s Kick. However, Wolfgang would come face-to-face with the debuting G-Man, who would have very choice words with Wolfgang that would irk the Bully greatly before disappearing in his usual manner. The next week, Gordon Freeman was granted a chance to earn a spot in the Elimination Chamber by Force after his performances in the Rumble and against Wolfgang against Senji Kiyomasa and Sly Cooper. Many believed that Gordon would not win, rather simply show what he could with a chance given to him. However, Gordon came within inches of victory after nailing Senji with the Resonance Cascade. However, when going for the pin, Wolfgang would pull Gordon out of the ring and assault, bitter and angry he wasn’t chosen for the match instead of Gordon. Gordon Freeman would manage to fight back, and the brawl would lead through the crowd, taking Gordon out of the match eventually won by Sly. The show before Last Stand, Wolfgang would declare his intention to put Gordon in his place, but after Wolfgang left, Gordon and G-Man watched, and hinted at the possibility of future mind games with Wolfgang. Personality Gordon is a man of silence, known to be calm, calculating, intelligent, and scientific and analytical thanks to his physics background. He is also known to play mind games with his opponents through use of items and beings from his own series, which is said to now be aided by his manager, G-Man. But like his girlfriend, Gordon Freeman can be a very violent and brutal person in the ring. G-Man talks for Freeman and delivers the messages, while Gordon prefers action over words. Personal life Gordon Freeman is the boyfriend of current CCW wrestler, Chell. He is also known to be under the “employment” of the mysterious entity known as G-Man, who acts as his manager. In wrestling Gordon Freeman is a brawler wrestler with some powerhouse mixed in, brutalizing his opponents with sheer force and relentlessness. Finishing moves * Resonance Cascade ''(Package Piledriver) Signature moves * Fisherman Brainbuster onto the knee * ''Gravity Blast ''(Fireman’s Carry into Sitout Spinebuster) * Sleeper Suplex * Swinging Reverse STO * Spin-out Powerbomb Managers * '''The G-Man' Nicknames * “The One Free Man” Entrance themes * “'My World”' by Transmissions Championships and accomplishments Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers